Akari Furutaka
Akari Furutaka '(古高あかり ''Furutaka Akari) is one of the main protagonist in Yandere School. She has a crush on Makio Sono. Appearance Akari is depicted as being a young pretty Japanese school girl with waist-length straight dark-violet hair (when loose) that she keeps braided into two low-pigtails, purple eyes that have an upwards point with large, dark-purple irises and heart-shaped magenta pupils, a rather child-like features and a somewhat underdeveloped body when compared to her female classmates. Her default outfit is the standard school uniform, a brown sailor seifuku with a rather short skirt, a white collar, red ascot, black Mary Janes and her classic black stockings. Her other outfit/ accessory choices include; An alternate school uniform, a black and white French maid uniform, black and pink cat ears, tiger ears, different stockings, etc. Relationships '''Makio Sono Main Article: Makio Sono Akari seemingly was at least somewhat familiar with Makio prior to the events of the game. After realizing that one of Meisa Ito (Akari's classmates), shared feelings for Makio as well, Akari began to act more like an overprotective relative towards him, feeling overwhelming rage, jealousy, and a strong urge to stop Meisa, and all other rivals, from trying to begin a relationship with Makio before she could. 'Students' Akari seemingly doesn't care about the fates of the students, and will get rid of them if they get in her way. If a student witnesses Akari killing someone, they will run away in fear. However, this is different with Ryoichi Taniguchi and Keita Hiyama as they will instead respond by strangling Akari from behind. 'Furutaka Family' Despite the fact that they don't appear in game, the Furutaka family doesn't appear to have a negative relationship with one antoher. Most of Akari's family went to the same school when they were younger. Akari's cousin may or may not be the protagonist of the sequel to the game, "Yandere School", in the future, but this is yet to be confirmed. 'Mr. and Mrs Furutaka' Akari doesn't seem to have a negative relationship with either of her parents, but they do not physically show up during gameplay. According to the developer, Akari's parents have been absent during the game due to their being on a business trip. It is currently unknown whether or not if Akari's mother may have been a Yandere as well. Rivals Main Article: Rivals Akari holds a special hatred for all of her rivals, considering her non-hesitant compliance to kill any and all in her way just to be in the company of Makio Sono. They are lower than the lowest of the low to her. Trivia * The name Akari 'means "bright" (明) or "vermilion red" (朱) ('aka) and "village" (里) or "white jasmine" (莉) (ri). * Akari's surname Furutaka 'means "Old, ancient" (古) ('furu) and "tall, high" (高) (taka). * Akari can gain a favor from Saya Kaito to ask Eriko Sakura to meet her after class, but this will not make them friends. * Despite her child-like appearance, Akari wears rather seductive lingerie. * When the game was first released, Akari's face was much more childish and her hair was much longer. ** However, this was a mistake and fixed along with Angelina Ivanova's implementation. Gallery Akariinlove.jpg|Akari in her introducing cutscene MeisaIto-0.jpg|Akari hearing the dialogue between Eriko Sakura and Meisa Ito. 14115016 1757761137832972 4984881523684030745 o.jpg|Akari after hearing the dialogue between Eriko Sakura and Meisa Ito. 12973268 1701568540118899 501880110310253602 o.jpg|Akari leading Makio Sono to their dating spot. Makio Sono Date 1.png|Akari having a date with Makio. FailDate.jpg|Akari after failing her first date with Makio. Gsngf.jpg|Akari being blocked by Ryoichi Taniguchi and Keita Hiyama when trying to talk to Makio. YukaSucks.jpg|Akari hearing the dialogue between Makio and Yuka Moriyama. VictoriaCutscene.jpg|Akari stalking Makio and Victoria Ishihara. Yandere school.jpg|Akari in the game's icon. 13502915 1728676290741457 6735296252735952469 o.jpg|Akarin after Nightmare 1. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Students Category:Students